senlinfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayaoh
Mayaoh is Kitsumaho taking a solid or vaporised form. Note that Okamaho cannot be turned into mayaoh. In order to transform the maho, a user must concentrate putting a certain type of magic into Mayaoh Bottles. These bottles are specially designed for this purpose, and once the user finish inserting magic inside the maho takes a physical form(dust, gel, vapor, etc.). These newly-made mayaoh doesn't have any magical properties yet- in order for it to gain its magic power the user needs to cap the mayaoh bottle with a special diamond wood cork. Then, a usual letter-seal made of wax must be attached to the top of the cork, this is called a seal. On the seal must be a legible Ancient Fox character, translating into a word in Fox. This word must be a specific word in order for the mayaoh to become magical. If the word is wrong, nothing happens to the mayaoh and it just acts like normal substance. Note that bottling something that hasn't been changed from magic won't do anything. Once mayaoh is applied to something, the user just needs to channel the right amount of energy to the mayaoh for it to take effect. The effects are the same as if they were original maho- the only difference is that the use of mayaoh can be visible and that it costs less energy to use. Mayaoh is created for only two main purposes: one, for allowing younger kitsunes to use magic they don't have the ability to use yet; two, so that magic can be done without using as much energy. However, bottles can be expensive and not many kitsunes have hold of them. However, some mayaoh are illegal around all eight planets and cannot be found on the market- any use of these illegal mayaoh can and must be reported to authority. These mayaoh that must be restricted are Henkajutsu, Rytingujutsu, Kaikajutsu, and Kanrijutsu. Henkajutsu Mayaoh form: creamy gel This cream must be smeared across a user's forehead, and when the user channels energy into the cream they can transform into their human or Thatui form. Until the cream dries and flakes off(which is about 30 minutes after application), the user can freely transform, with the same properties of Henkajutsu, but without an energy cost. Kanchijutsu Mayaoh form: vapor The user uncaps the mayaoh bottle with Kanchijutsu in it to let the vaporised magic come out. Whoever breathes this is under the effect of Kanchijutsu- the user can channel their energy through the inhaled vapor to read the emotions of those who breathed it. Soshijutsu Amatejutsu Mayaoh form: fire When the bottle is uncapped, fire will come out in the direction the bottle is pointed at. The more magic that was inserted in, the more fire will come out. The user will be able to channel energy through the fire and control it, but this effect will only last for 20 minutes upon the uncapping. Sadokinjutsu Mayaoh form: sap-like liquid The user applies most of the liquid to their forehead and the rest in their mouth without swallowing it. Then the user channels their energy through the mayaoh to perform the Sadokinjutsu. 30 minutes after application, the mayaoh will dry and flake off, losing it's magical properties. Hikarijutsu Mayaoh form: sap-like liquid The user applies most of the liquid to their forehead and the rest in their mouth without swallowing it. Then the user channels their energy through the mayaoh to perform the Hikarijutsu. 30 minutes after application, the mayaoh will dry and flake off, losing it's magical properties. Shizejutsu Mayaoh form: grain-like dust The user pours dust over the area the want to perform the Shizejutsu, then channels their energy through the dust. The dust will slowly melt into the area it was poured over and speed up perform the maho. 20 minutes after the channeling of energy, the dust will have completely set into the ground and dissipate into nothing. Mizujutsu Mayaoh form: water When the bottle is uncapped, water will come out in the direction the bottle is pointed at. The more magic that was inserted in, the more water will come out. The user will be able to channel energy through the water and control it, but this effect will only last for 20 minutes upon the uncapping. Chikyujutsu Mayaoh form: creamy gel The user smears the cream over the earth they want to perform the maho on. Then, they channel their energy through the cream to perform the Chikyujutsu. 30 minutes after application, the cream will dry and flake off, losing its magical properties. Kuchakujutsu Mayaoh form: sap-like liquid The user applies most of the liquid to their forehead and the rest in their mouth without swallowing it. Then the user channels their energy through the mayaoh to perform the Kuchakujutsu. 30 minutes after application, the mayaoh will dry and flake off, losing it's magical properties. Rytingujutsu Mayaoh form: lightning When the bottle is uncapped, lightning will come out in the direction the bottle is pointed at. The more magic that was inserted in, the more lightning will come out. The user will be able to channel energy through the lightning and control it, but this effect will only last for 20 minutes upon the uncapping. Sutesujutsu Mayaoh form: vapor When the bottle is uncapped, vapor will come out. The user can channel energy through any of the vapor that has been inhaled to perform the Sutesujutsu. Upon release, the vapor with dissipate into nothing after 20 minutes, and will not let you channel any more energy through it. Kiokujutsu Mayaoh form: grain-like dust The user places the dust in their mouth without swallowing it, and sends their energy through the mayaoh. Once that is done, the user will enter their memory world, and this will follow all the rules of normal Kiokujutsu. Terepajutsu Mayaoh form: water-like liquid At least one user drinks some of the Terepajutsu- they must all drink from the same mayoah bottle. Every user who drank that round of Terepajutsu in that one bottle will be able to communicate with each other with their mind until 20 minutes after the drinking. Kaikajutsu Mayaoh form: sap-like liquid The user smears the Kaikajutsu mayaoh over the object(s) they want to form. Then, the user channels their energy through the sap to shape the object. Miwakujutsu Mayaoh form: grain-like dust The user pours the dust over the object they want to enchant, then sends their energy through the dust and imagine it merging with the object you want it to. The dust will slowly melt into the object(it will not go into anything the user is not imagining), and once all the dust has merged with the object then it will get it's enchanted effect. Yusojutsu Mayaoh form: water-like liquid The user drinks the mayaoh and may transport to anywhere they wish, following the exact same teleportation rules and functions as the original Yusojutsu has. The teleportations will cost less energy to spend, and the effect lasts for about 20 minutes after application. Kanrijutsu Mayaoh form: vapor The user uncaps the mayaoh bottle with Kanrijutsu in it to let the vaporised magic come out. Whoever breathes this is under the effect of Kanrijutsu- the user can channel their energy through the inhaled vapor to be able to change the target's emotions any way the user likes with less energy cost. The user will have control for about 15 minutes after inhalation before the vapor dissipates and wears off. Category:Magic